


Filigree

by keltieful



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, No Enlightenment, Vulcans with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keltieful/pseuds/keltieful
Summary: Prince S'chn T'gai Spock has been engaged to the Crown Prince of Terra since before his birth. To celebrate their engagement and introduce the boys, the Terran royalty invite them to spend Christmas with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first of my four K/S Advent 2016 contributions. Keep a lookout for the others ;) and have a peek over on livejournal (http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/) to see the marvelous creations everyone else's been working hard on. There's so much talent in this community.  
> :D

**Title** : Filigree

**Author** : keltieful

**Beta** : ceruleansmile

**Series** : STR/AU/No Enlightenment

**Rating** : Teen/PG-13

**Warnings** : N/A

**Length** : 4,000+ words

**Summary** : Prince S'chn T'gai Spock has been engaged to the Crown Prince of Terra since before his birth. To celebrate their engagement and introduce the boys, the Terran royalty invite them to spend Christmas with them.

* * *

 

Spock stepped off the transporter pad suspended in trepidation. Behind him, his parents and the ambassador followed suit. This was it. After twenty one years of preparation, he would finally meet his betrothed.

There was nothing in the universe which terrified him more.

Riding a sehlat? No big deal. Hunting le’matya? Spock could do it in his sleep. Fighting to the death to prove his right to be next to rule his people? He’d done it before. Being bonded to the leader of a planet which hated his race?

He couldn’t even think the Terran prince’s name without feeling anxious. What if he and Spock weren’t compatible? What if they were? Spock wasn’t sure which option was worse. If they couldn’t connect on a psi –level, he would be vanquished by the heat in his blood. However, if the prince’s mind was a great match to Spock’s, he was sure that he would live and die in misery. Being connected but separate from one’s love had felled greater Vulcans than he.

No one in the newly minted Federation of Planets hated Vulcans more than Terrans. It was fact. It also meant that this visit was sure to be a very uncomfortable one. If not outright dangerous. The security measures so far had been almost laughable. Vulcans were not easy laughers. They were more likely to rip off your arms while correcting the flaws in your quantum theory.

‘Kaiidth. Kaiidth. Kaiidth. Kaiidth.’ Spock repeated as if the words would sink through his skin and into the very core of him, right to the heart centre of his katra. What would become of him would happen, regardless of his anxiety.

“Ah good, you finally got your heart rate down.” Said a voice to Spock’s right as a hand slapped him across the back of his shoulders. The Terran ambassador’s doctor had been with Spock’s family since he was just a child. There was no one else in their party who would touch him so openly. Or hold a tricorder in his face as they walked toward the waiting Terran security. It was not the best first impression but Spock supposed it didn’t matter. Best that the doctor got it out of his system before they were swamped with paparazzi.

“If I got half of these readings from a Human, I’d send them straight to the hospital, I swear.” He continued to mutter, more to himself than Spock. Sometimes, especially when he was younger, Spock would try and answer every utterance Leonard made. It drove the older man up the wall, or so the Terran expression went.

Now that he was grown, it would be inappropriate to play such a game with him. Not to mention Leonard had figured out what Spock was doing years ago. The Human was fond of their game. Although he complained as much as ever. It appeared that facet of Leonard’s personality would never change.

As they reached the thick cluster of security personnel, Spock stepped forward, hand raised in the ta’al. This trip had been organised for the sole purpose of introducing him to his betrothed. As such, he was required to lead their party. Such was the Vulcan way.

In the centre of the group stood a blonde man, who Spock could only guess was not much younger than himself. Growing up with Leonard had taught him that Humans grew and matured at different rates than Vulcans. It had been quite vexing when Leonard would constantly tease him for his ‘delicate’ frame. It had been more than worth it to travel to the summer palace for his painful last year of growth. The expression on Leonard’s face had been ‘priceless’.

Sharp blue eyes pierced Spock in a way that was all too familiar. It was the look worn by many of his challengers over the years. One that had him instinctively folding his hands behind his back lest anyone noticed his tightly clenched fists.

First impressions here were paramount. It looked like Spock was already failing.

“Welcome to Earth. We’re pleased you all made it safely.” The blonde spoke mechanically, gaining an elbow to his ribs from the Asian man next to him. “If you’ll follow me, we’ll lead you to the waiting vehicles and on to the palace from there.”

With that the blonde turned and began to walk away, two of the security guards scrambling to keep up with his abrupt departure.

“He seems pleasant.” Leonard grumbled, bumping their shoulders together in a way that was much more affectionate than the grumpy doctor’s usual style. Spock took comfort from the touch regardless. There were very few beings in the galaxy who would willingly touch a Vulcan. If it wasn’t their fearsome reputation than the threat of touch telepathy scared people off. Even a Vulcan required reassurance every now and again.

“Don’t worry about Jim, he’ll come around. He’s never done well with change.” The Asian man said as the royal party began to follow their brash host. “I’m Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu of Starfleet.”

As Leonard made introductions with Sulu, Spock remained focused on the figure in front of them. Only now did he notice how stiffly the Human carried himself; how strained and tired he looked. Something twinged in Spock’s side and he struggled to maintain his neutral facial expression. Their visit was supposed to foster friendship and understanding, a genuine connection between Terra and T’Khasi. It did not appear to be working.

“-all Vulcans are nerds. Show them a library and they’ll have a ball.” Leonard said, smacking Spock with the back of his hand. The doctor didn’t even apologise, much too absorbed in finally talking to another Human to notice.

Hikaru however grinned like it was the best thing he’d ever seen. Waves of approval brushed against Spock’s shields and the entire Vulcan party relaxed as one. Spock hadn’t realised that he’d been projecting until then. It was a testament to his anxiety that he had lost control, regardless of how small the infraction had been. He made a mental note to spend extra time in meditation to strengthen his shields that evening. It would, no doubt, be appreciated.

* * *

Jim crept through the door and sighed. With the Christmas ball fast approaching, it felt like Jim hadn’t had a moment to himself in forever. He needed a moment to exist quietly without people constantly watching over his every move. Really, it wasn’t like anything he did surprised their guests. The Vulcans didn’t even act like they noticed his ‘unacceptable behaviour’. Maybe that’s just what they assumed all Humans were like. It wouldn’t be that hard to believe. The unemotional robots seemed to constantly radiate superiority.

Pouting, Jim made his way through the room until he found what he’d been looking for. The classics section of the library was his haven. If his mother needed him –for yet another lecture- he was sure she’d have someone look here first. He could, theoretically, take a book back to his room, read it there and return it, but he’d always thought that the magic would be lost by reading them elsewhere. It’s what his dad taught him.

Jim’s mind blanked as he noticed a hole in his collection. Several books were missing though he was sure that neither his mother or Sam had the time to be reading. Not that they ever bothered with paper books when their PADDs were so much more accessible. And less valuable. The palace had the second largest collection of ‘real’ books on Earth. The entire wing was environmentally controlled for their preservation.

Jim began to bounce, a habit he’d never really been able to shake. It helped him collect his scattered thoughts. Which he needed to do right now. Because there was no way he could have misplaced so many books. And he was sure someone had mentioned something about the library recently. If he could only remember what.

The sound of someone sniffling somewhere to his right broke Jim’s concentration. He blinked rapidly, mind whirring through the possibilities. He knew every person who worked in the palace and not one of them was sick. Jim always checked up on these things.

As quietly as possible Jim snuck around the corner, ready to send someone on sick leave, only to stop dead in his tracks. The possibility of one of the Vulcans using the library had totally escaped Jim and he mentally berated himself. More importantly however, catching a Vulcan curled on his favourite couch, in his favourite fleecy blanket, reading his favourite book was not supposed to be ‘aesthetically pleasing’.

But it was. It really was. Jim knew the first signs of a crush when he saw -felt- them. And he couldn’t deal with one right now. Not on a Vulcan. Certainly not on his brother’s fiancé. The butterflies and random toe curling could go find someone else to bother. Jim was not interested.

“If I have done something to offend you,” Spock began without looking up from the book, “you are perfectly able to speak. It has not stopped you in the past.”

It wasn’t often that Jim found himself unable to speak. He had a knack for reading people, figuring out what made them tick. Vulcans were different. They hardly displayed any form of body language or intonation. And when they did, when one raised an eyebrow or tilted their head, it was clearly a concession to Human customs. How the doctor and ambassador managed to keep their sanity was beyond Jim.

“These plays are similar to the work produced on T’Khasi. It is most soothing.” Spock continued, surprising Jim. He hadn’t expected that. It seemed directly at odds with the Vulcan’s demeanour. Jim honestly hadn’t given any thought to how Spock was  _ feeling  _ about being here; about marrying Sam. But, if it were him, he’d be pretty lonely.

Jim bit down on his lip indecisively. Maybe it was time to stop being a spoilt brat and actually make an effort. Hold out his own olive branch to the Vulcan before him.

“If you’re comparing them to Sosek, I find The Merry Wives of Windsor is quite comparable albeit, less violent.” Jim murmured, chewing on his lip. He took a small step forward as dark eyes locked onto his own. The other prince shuffled over, as graceful as ever and Jim let himself be lured forward.

“I much prefer A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” Spock whispered, turning to face Jim and leaving the book lying open on the table beside him. “It is enchanting.”

Jim snorted, his hands coming up to cover his face immediately. He could feel the blush heating his skin right up to his ears. His fingers parted and Jim watched as Spock watched him, a single slanted eyebrow raised. Jim swore that the Vulcan was laughing at him.

And maybe that’s where he’d been wrong about them. Maybe they didn’t show expression because they didn’t have to. Not like Humans. Not to the extent that others did.

Jim beamed up at Spock. He had the distinct feeling he’d been purposefully allowed in on the Vulcan secret.

“Have you ever read Tolkien?” Jim asked, cheeky smile firmly in place.

* * *

“This is a disaster.” Winona muttered, pacing the length of her office, “An absolute disaster.”

Jim sat, back straight in one of the two plush armchairs facing her oak desk. To his right sat Spock, looking as regal and emotionless as ever. Only the tension in his forearms could give the Vulcan away. Not that anyone beside Jim would be looking.

In the last week he and Spock had gotten closer. The Vulcan prince was not at all what Jim had assumed. He was everything Jim had ever wanted in a friend. Smart and loyal and reliable. Spock was the strong, dependable one that kept Jim out of trouble. Or jumped in after Jim to keep him afloat.

They were a pair. Two peas in a pod and all that jazz.

At first everyone had been pleased. Winona had sighed in relief when she’d heard. No one really factored in just how persuasive Jim could be. Or just how curious Spock was.

Two prodigies fighting the good fight. Brothers in arms toughing it out.

“I expected this sort of childish behaviour from you, Jimmy not your brother.” Winona said, staring down at Jim. She was a scary lady, fierce and proud.

“Perhaps some other arrangement can be made.” Spock suggested, “We could send for my father-”

“No, if Jimmy didn’t already involve you,” She said, with a glare towards Jim, “I wouldn’t have you involved at all. This is a family matter.”

Spock didn’t respond to that. Not even a raised brow. Which, Jim had come to learn, was not a good sign. Doctor McCoy had explained a bit about what bubbled away under those masks. And a lot of it seemed rather chaotic and violent.

Now Spock was pissed. Winona was pissed. Sam was missing. And somehow Jim would probably be blamed for that little stunt. Like his reckless  _ -selfish, stupid, ridiculous, unreasonable, attention seeking, irresponsible, rash, immature- _ behaviour was contagious or something.

Jim could practically taste the Christmas spirit in the air. Evidentially there would be miracles all round this year. Maybe Jim would even get what he wanted for Christmas. And Santa would reveal himself. Jack Frost could give them a visit.

“Come along, James.” Spock said, motioning for Jim to follow him, “Evidentially the Queen has the situation under control.”

Jim followed Spock sluggishly, unable to summon his usual enthusiasm. Sam would be back by morning. The secret service would see to it. And they’d be right back to where they started. Sam unhappy with the upcoming wedding. Aurie unhappy without Sam. Jim unhappy without Spock.

Except he wouldn’t be without Spock. They’d just be this barrier between them. There was a flimsy one there now, shuddering every time Jim or Spock came too close. Feeling like they were only one push away from tearing through it.

And yet it held out. Or maybe that was Spock. Because sometimes Jim would swear Spock liked him back _. Like-liked him _ . Even thinking  _ that _ made him feel like some stupid kid. But he couldn’t refute the awareness which fizzled just under his skin when Spock  _ looked _ at him. The Vulcan looked at him –actually saw Jim- like he was something beautiful and precious. It made Jim’s toes curl and his cheeks heat and his mouth twitch into the goofiest smile.

Which honestly was becoming the norm when they hung out. Spock could be telling him about the Tellarite-Andorian trade system and he’d be absolutely engrossed. (Pre-enlightenment, i.e. the time before Spock, Jim would just find it gross.)

“James, I must apologise,” Spock began with the slightest of sighs as he leant against the open doorway to his quarters. “I had hoped that, in light of the current circumstances, your mother would reconsider the original agreement and tailor it to fit our situation.”

Jim took a few moments to let what Spock was saying sink in. He always had to when the Vulcan spoke in long, formal sentences. Jim very much doubted that the other prince knew what he was doing to Jim. That the complex speech patterns were actually a bit of a turn on. Which was probably a bit of a neon warning sign but Jim was past the point of actually caring.

And then the implication of what Spock was implying –Jim would swear that Vulcans worked almost exclusively in suggestion and insinuation- hit him full force. Hard enough to knock the breath from Jim’s lungs.

Jim really hoped he was reading this right. Because it would be a world of embarrassment if he was wrong. But he was pretty sure that Spock just admitted to feeling  _ something _ for him. It could just be their friendship, which would still make Jim a better candidate for Vulcan bonding than his brother.

His brother who hadn’t once tried to get to know Spock on a deeper level. Who had only been present for the requisite formal meetings before slinking back to his ‘research’.

Sam didn’t know that Spock preferred plomeek soup and kreyla to pretty much anything. Except nougat which Spock swore was placed on Earth by some ancient god. He didn’t know that Bad Things happen when Vulcans get drunk. Or that they get drunk off refined sugar, making hot cocoa a bad idea. He didn’t know about Spock’s work with sehlats or his childhood pet, I’Chaya. Nor did he know about the challengers Spock had to deal with when he came of age.

Jim was pretty sure Sam couldn’t even recognise Spock specifically when Jim wasn’t not-so-subtly fawning over him.

“Spock,” Jim breathed, voice in a register that he’d never encountered before. Which wasn’t all that surprising. Every time Spock was around Jim seemed to find himself doing things he’d never considered.

A warm mouth was suddenly pressed against his own, ending whatever Jim was trying to say. He couldn’t think about anything other than the warmth of Spock’s body crowding his against the wall. It was better than anything Jim had imagined. The alien taste, the smell of Spock, the desperate force of strong hands against his hips.

And then it was over. Jim stared, stupidly no doubt, at Spock’s closed door.

* * *

Jim stood by his mother’s side. He had been dressed up in his finest and practically frog marched into the ballroom. Which wasn’t that different from the usual, considering. What was different was Sam. His face was almost as expressionless as their Vulcan visitors, all of whom were currently missing.

The official palace photographers were already walking around the room taking snapshots for the evening. She’d come by the royal family already and posed them in front of the colossal shining Christmas tree which dominated the back wall. If she was unimpressed by the crown prince’s behaviour, she didn’t say anything.

Jim caught his mother’s eye and gave her a soft smile. She looked resplendent tonight; her gown of silver and blue was practically glowing under the mellow lightning. Winona smiled back and squeezed Jim’s hand. It was both motherly comfort and apology. Sometimes it was easy to forget that his mother hadn’t been taught to run a planet. She got anxious and stressed and confused like everyone else.

People began to trickle into the room. Foreign ministers, diplomats, Federation ambassadors. Each time the doors were heaved open and the new party announced, Jim could hardly hide his disappointment. It had been three days since the ‘hallway incident’ as Jim had taken to referring to it. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Spock since. Even Leonard had been too busy, with what Jim had no idea, to talk.

Anxiety and guilt were churning in his stomach and Jim just needed to  _ see him _ . To fix whatever was going on between them. Because as much as it hurt to know that Spock and his brother were going to be married, at least he’d still have his best friend. He couldn’t even begin to imagine a life without Spock in it.

Jim caught Aurie’s eye from across the room and they shared a sympathetic grimace. She was standing between two of the most frightening women in Jim’s life, her best friend and Sam’s. Carol, who’d clearly decided Sam was no longer fit to be her bff, had been glaring at him since they arrived. On the other side, Nyota had her arm around Aurie’s waist and had spent most of the last half hour pointing out everyone’s flaws.

Jim couldn’t really imagine anyone not liking Aurie. Even his mother must, if she’d been allowed back into the palace after the fiasco earlier in the week. Aurie would make a great Queen. She always pushed Sam to be better, to think clearer.

“James, please quit bouncing.” Winona whispered and Jim stilled. He hadn’t even noticed he was moving until she’d mentioned it. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Jim stared at his mother. He’d been under the impression that they weren’t talking about it. That she was just going to ignore Jim’s hopeless moping and his pathetic pining. Winona just shook her head and smiled.

It wasn’t the most ringing endorsement but maybe there was wiggle room in the treaty. The thought was somewhat of a relief. Jim had considered slipping out before the first dance, Spock and Sam’s dance.

“-jesty, Emperor Sarek, Empress Amanda and High Prince Spock of Vulcan.”

Jim almost snapped his neck in his haste to look up at the balcony. Sarek and Amanda were at the stairs, giving a wave to the gathered audience. Jim belatedly remembered that most of the people here had never seen a Vulcan before. Through the hush he could hear the distinct click of the cameras. At least they’d given the photographers plenty of photo opportunities.

Amanda slipped a gloved hand onto the balustrade and they moved as one down the curved staircase. A moment later Spock strode forward.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat.

Time slowed and everything blurred until Spock was the only thing he could see. And Jim never wanted to look away.

He was gorgeous. Tall and broad and so handsome. Jim wanted to run his hands over Spock’s shoulders. Slide their fingers together and never let go. Find out each and every way to make the splash of light green stain those high cheekbones.

Jim ran his left hand through hair, pushing it over to the right. He could feel the blush painting his cheeks. Spock’s eyes hadn’t left his own the entire time he’d been standing at the top of the stairs. His gaze was like a tractor beam, drawing Jim in, drowning him.

Spock finally began his descent and Jim got an elbow to the side. Sam mimed wiping his mouth which Jim did without thought. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch for him to actually have been drooling. His mouth had been hanging open.

A sudden murmuring rose in the room and Jim glanced up. Spock was walking over to the other side of the room. Which wasn’t what they’d been rehearsing. There was a strict schedule. And now that Spock and his family were here, it was time for the first dance.

But it seemed Spock was ignoring all that. He glided across the floor, all grace and control, to where Aurie was flanked by Nyota and Carol. He said something to her and she smiled, placing her hand in his own. Another rush of whispers ran through the ballroom but Winona, Sarek and Amanda seemed perfectly calm with what was happening.

Spock and Aurie made their way back across the floor, coming to a halt just in front of Winona. She came forward, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. She said something Jim couldn’t hear past the rushing in his ears.

Spock placed Aurie’s hand on Sam’s elbow and the couple walked into the centre of the room. The band began a waltz as soon as her hand moved to hold his shoulder. They moved in small steps, their bodies barely an inch apart.

A hand was placed on Jim’s shoulder breaking his reverie. He leant into the familiar warmth.

“James, would you do me the honour of this dance?” Spock asked. Jim grinned, his smile big enough to hurt the muscles in his cheeks.

“Always, Spock.” Jim sighed, relief and excitement coursing through his veins. He took the offered hand, lacing their fingers together and let Spock lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

 

Spock placed the last of his belongings in his case. He looked around the room one last time. Two things remained on the centre of his bed. One was a battered copy of Surak’s tenants. The other was a black box. Spock picked the first up and flipped idly through the pages. The curled script was faded in places, the edges of pages were worn and Spock could feel the emotions clinging to each one. It was his most prized possession. He slid the book into the inner pocket of his thick jacket and turned to the other item.

He plucked it off the plush quilt and rubbed his fingers up and down the embossed lid. His fingertips followed the line of the le’matya. He traced each tooth, each talon. Spock was ready to go home. He missed T’Khasi dearly.

“Spock, honey, are you ready?” Amanda asked, sticking her head through a gap in the door. Spock pushed his affection towards her along their bond. She entered his room properly and made her way over to him.

“Ah,” She said, spotting the black box. “He’ll be joining us in no time, Spock.” Her hand ran up and down his back the same way she’d always used to comfort him.

Spock made his way through the halls, his mother at his side and Leonard talking animatedly with Hikaru just in front. It was odd. They were leaving in the same way that they had arrived and yet everything was different. His Whl’q’n mind, with its natural love of symmetry, should have been contented.

Instead he could only focus on the empty space beside him. The place where James should have been. Spock hadn’t even left the palace, let alone the planet, and he was already missing his James.

Their little party finally made its way into the main foyer where it seemed everyone was already waiting. Winona and Sarek were talking off to the side, no doubt planning the upcoming bonding ceremony. Samuel and Aurelan were cuddled together laughing at something Carol Marcus was saying while Nyota Uhura flicked her nails at them.

James had not only brazenly forged a place for himself in Spock’s heart, he’d also given Spock a second home. One Spock would miss dearly until the next time he returned.

“Hey,” James murmured, hands sliding around Spock’s waist. His touch was always welcome, even when his negative emotions were bubbling across Spock’s skin.

“I have something I wished to give you before we depart,” Spock began, fingers lightly stroking over James’ own. It was a rush; doing something so forward in front of a large crowd. On T’Khasi such an outward display of affection was kept private. “It is customary for my people to exchange such gifts as tokens of our devotion.” Spock explained turning and pressing the box into James’ hands.

“Think of it as a… belated Christmas gift.” Spock said, nerves rising as it took longer and longer for James to respond.

“But Spock, I didn’t get you anything.” James finally responded. If Spock had to guess, he’d assume that the response was more automatic than anything. Surely James knew that he’d given him the best gift of all?

Slowly, carefully, James’ long fingers opened the box and revealed the necklace within. It caught the light and James gasped. Spock hoped that was a positive reaction. As was tradition, he and his father had designed, shaped and engraved the medallion together while Amanda wove the leather strips into a durable cord. This would, hopefully, be something James wore for the rest of their lives.

“Spock, I-” James struggled, fingers tracing the design reverently. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I love it.”

“Ashayam, I am honoured.” Spock spoke right into James’ ear as he reached into the box and withdrew the necklace. “I love you.” He breathed as his fingers tied the braided ends together and let his pendant slip beneath Jim’s collar.

“Spock, what am I going to do?” James asked, eyes beseeching. “You’re my best friend. I’m going to miss you.”

“James,” Spock sighed, fingers sliding through his soft golden hair, pulling his forehead against Spock’s own. “It is not forever. I will see you before you know it.”

James sighed into the touch and Spock could feel the comfort and peace it gave him. He let himself have this moment. The last one with James for almost a year. Until the Terran prince was old enough to join him on T’Khasi for their bonding ceremony.

“Wait for me?” James asked, squeezing their hands together.

Spock drew back and let his muscles shift. It wasn’t the first time he’d smiled, it wasn’t even the first time on this trip. It was just such a rare occurrence that each time Spock had to kind of remind himself how to move the muscles in his face. But once he did, his reward was immediate. James’ eyes widened, a soft smile of his own forming with that perfect mouth.

“Come on Spock, it’s time.” Leonard interrupted and Spock took a moment to place a chaste kiss on the corner of James’ mouth.


End file.
